


The Innocent and the Peaceful

by Allycakes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Protective!Natasha, Steve Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Whump, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allycakes/pseuds/Allycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the deceivingly peaceful mornings that hold disaster and pain for later on. And it's the innocent and the brave that are the easiest to corrupt. Tony never wanted to let anyone in after Obie. But now, he has. Maybe friends are weaknesses. Mind control fic with loads of angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Big Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :D so this is just the beginning of what I believe will be a long and painful story. I am horrible at updating but if this gets a lot of attention i promise to try and update as soon and as quickly as possible! I adore comment but I adore it even more if you love the story :)

It started off like any other morning.

Doesn't it always?

It's always the peaceful, beautiful mornings that bring the most pain and destruction. Just like how it's the most peaceful and beautiful people that get corrupted by this world the most.

The Avengers tower was quiet. Everyone relaxing on their own floors, tending to their own business and passing time. Waiting for the next tragedy to strike was just their lives now.

Clint was in the vents, playing on his Stark phone. Thor was the only one out of the tower, in New Mexico visiting Jane. No one knew where Natasha was. But usually no one ever did. Bruce was drinking tea in his own personal lab on his floor.

Steve was sketching from his living room on his own floor.

Thinking about how surreal it is that just recently he had nothing. And now he was living in one of the most expensive buildings in New York. He smiles to himself as he draws the bustling city below. It's been a few months since they all moved in. It was a subtle event. They decided to rest and recuperate at the tower, then Tony (quiet quickly) built them their own customized floors from the upper floors that were damaged in the battle, and then no one wanted to leave.

They had team nights and watched movies and occasionally had a family style sit down dinner, but only when they could drag Tony from his workshop.

Nothing too fancy, usually take out.

They talked and shared stories, either work or play, and laugh and have a good time.

One night, a few weeks prior, Clint made the mistake of mentioning the so-called 'Battle of New York'.

Steve was the first to notice.

Tony went quiet and paled. He tried to ignore it and continue eating but eventually left in a rush, no doubt back to his workshop.

Steve had wanted to follow but he figured Tony would want some space.

They didn't talk about it in front of him again.

Steve paused on his sketch and looked out to the cityscape. It was early morning and the sun was sending waves of light to flood the city. From this far up, everything looked perfect and peaceful.

Tony popped into his head and he unknowingly smiled a bit.

They had gotten much closer in the last two months.

Yeah, they still butt heads but there's a sort of understanding between them that quickly sparked a rapidly growing friendship.

Steve would sit in the workshop with him and listen to Tony talk to himself, explaining complex algorithms or ideas to improve the teams gear. Tony would talk and talk as though saying it out loud would help him solve every bump in the road. Which usually it did.

And Steve knew Tony was talking to himself because Steve wouldn't understand half of it, even if Tony didn't speak a million miles per second.

Most days Steve would make a run to the little diner down a few blocks and get one of Tony's favorite meals and bring it down. Most of the time the genius engineer was too busy to notice the super soldier at the door.

But Tony had quickly fixed that by giving Steve his own access code.

Steve would make Tony eat, sleep, and stop drinking nine cups of coffee a day.

Steve would have loved to continue his peaceful day but the alarm for the Avengers to assemble cut threw the air.

Steve was up in a millisecond and to his suit.

 

Tony doing the same and taking off from his workshop and into the crisp morning air.

The rest of the team was rushing to the Quinjet. They took off toward the coordinates that were given.

Tony flew in front of them, seeming as enthusiastic as ever, doing over zealous tricks and speeding in front of them from time to time.

They had been had had a calm few month, and while that was great, Tony was feeling a bit of cabin fever.

Little did he know that they were heading straight towards a very dangerous man that had gotten ahold of Loki's scepter.And he had a nasty plan for the Avengers.

Especially one Tony Stark.

The Avengers arrive to an empty warehouse where SHIELD reports that there is supposedly nuclear and other nasty weapons being held, oblivious to the grueling fight ahead.

It seemed to start going their way, each holding their own and easily taking down henchmen after bot.

Then one shoots just at the right angle, just from the right distance, to take out one of Tony's repulsers. Suddenly every enemy seems interested in Tony

"Iron Man!" Steve yells as Tony lands ungracefully. He continues to fight until it seems the enemy is backing off, disappearing into shadows and melting away.

Everyone is close to each other in the middle of the warehouse.

Except for Tony.

A man holding a very familiar scepter walks in near Tony. Steve immediately tried to run to his friend's side but an invisible barrier has fallen between the rest of the team and Tony with the man.

Tony's face mask lifts to face the brunet man with the smile of a con.

"It doesn't take my high IQ to figure out you want something to do with me. Why?" Tony's voice is even but even in the suit he looks tense.

"You don't remember me? I'm not surprised. You're too caught up in your own glory." The nameless nemesis sneered while looking dangerously attentive at the same time.

"Well what ever vendetta, can you speed it up? Cause I wanted some post battle Shawarma." Tony flashed a brilliant smile but his eyes subtly flitted about to look for a way out of this situation.

Steve was holding his breath without realizing.

"You took someone from me. Now your life shall be the debt to be paid." The man said too calmly while pointing the scepter to Tony.

If only the innocent and peaceful days lasted


	2. The Righteous Becomes the Corrupt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is hurt badly. But the Villian of the day has other ways to hurt him worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am evil and I am torturing my two favorite characters

Tony knew what was coming.

But it didn't lessen the pain that shot through him as he hit the wall behind him. As he fell to the ground the suit released him.

Tony dazed and confused stood up. Steve's heart was pounding at seeing his friend without his armer in front of a psychopath.

"Loki was never able to do that..." Tony sounds as though he wants to be witty but it comes out as an offhand observation.

"I'm not Loki" the unnamed maniac sneers.

"Who are you?" Tony asks as he squares his shoulders and stands his ground.

Steve doesn't even know if he's breathing anymore. He's too focused on Tony. And by the silence surrounding him, Nat, a newly human Bruce, and Clint were feeling the same way.

Where was Thor when they needed him?

"My name is Elijah. And I am so excited that Tony Stark, the king of Empires, will die because of me" he grinned and let go of the scepter.

The scepter floated in mid air as Elijah walked towards Tony. When Elijah got too close, Tony threw the first punch.

This Elijah person may have been average size but he was quick and apparently strong. He caught the punch and reiterated one of his own into Tony's jaw.

Steve turned to Natasha.

"Is there any way over there?" He whispered briskly

"No. I already checked when I was outside the building. It's steal reinforced and even if we do get threw look at the corner wall by the light" Nat whispered back, keeping a calm facade.Steve looked to the wall and saw shimmering, faint but there.

"Magic." He growled out.

He looked to the rest of his team. Bruce looked like he wanted to bring the big man, but rationally knew Tony would need a doctor after this. Clint still had his bow out and was looking for a way through, occasionally shooting an arrow at what he thought was a weak spot. Natasha was watching Tony. Stoic as ever but her hand twitching like she wants to go for her gun but knows it's useless.

And then there's Tony.

Steve turns back to see blood running down his face, one eye puffy and bruised. It's only been a few minutes but to Steve it feels like an hour. And for Tony it feels worse.

Steve looses all rational though at Elijah goes for the arc reactor. Steve starts punching and swinging his shield at the invisible barrier.

Tony is barely conscious and even breathing looks hard for him. Elijah's knuckles torn and coated in Tony's blood mixed with his own. Elijah is holding Tony by the collar of his under suit, hand clenching and pulling at the machine keeping Tony alive, when thunder roars outside the warehouse.

Elijah freezes and looked towards the side of the warehouse that he came in from. Right before its blown off.

Thor strides in with his normal confidence. But that quickly vanishes as he sees Tony. The confidence melts away into the fury of a God.

Elijah lets go of Tony and bolts for the scepter, and vanishes.

The barrier vanishes along with him.

Tony is on the ground, unconscious, and barely breathing.

Steve is the first to him. And then thankfully, a normal sized Bruce after him. Steve knew Bruce would eventually go hulk out somewhere away from everyone. Bruce was protective of Tony.

They all grown at least a little protective of the strange engineer.

Steve turns Tony's face towards him and regrets it immediately.

His eye is starting to blacken, his right cheek has torn skin right above the bone, his lips are cracked, and his left cheek bone looked broken. There's also a nasty looking gash on his forehead. Steve knew he would through a fit if it left a scar.

Steve couldn't look away. This was only the damage on his friends face. How bad was everywhere else?

Steve was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized Bruce was talking to him.

".... We have to get him to SHEILD. They may be a pain in the ass but he won't be safe in a normal hospital." Bruce continues from whatever Steve hadn't heard. Steve just nods but then looks back to Tony. Natasha puts a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Steve. We have to go. Now." She says firmly before pulling him up by his arm.

He hadn't even realized he'd been kneeling on the ground next to Tony.

The team loads Tony onto the Quinjet with a great amount of help from Thor.

Steve is following behind when he gets dizzy and his stomach drops.

He turns back around to see Elijah standing at the gaping hole in the warehouse pointing the scepter.

At him.

He's about to yell for the Team when Elijah puts a finger to his own lips and Steve can't make a sound.

He tries and he tries but he couldn't.

Elijah smiles and Steve realized.

Elijah did something. Something to control Steve, just as Loki had done with Clint.

Elijah wasn't done hurting Tony.

And the good and righteous were the ones easiest to corrupt.


	3. Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve doesn't want to hurt Tony. But he won't have a choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long!!! I really do appreciate all the comments and it's so great to know at least someone is enjoying this :)

Needless to say, it was the longest and most tense flight back.

Steve a mess of worry. Half for Tony and half for the fact that whenever he tries to talk about what happened with Elijah, his mouth says something completely different against his own accord.

The Captain's brow is perpetually furrowed as the worry and concern grows in his chest.

He distracts himself by unknowingly holding Tony's hand. He hadn't even noticed.

But Natasha sure had. Everyone else was distracted. But of course the Russian assassin noticed.

Steve looks up with a determined look.

"How long till we get to the tower?" Steve said and looked extremely confused and frustrated. Nat tilted her head but answered regardlessly.

"Ten minutes. Has something changed in Tony's condition?" She asks coolly. Steve doesn't reply but continues to look frustrated.

Bruce looks up from examining Tony. He doesn't comment on how Steve is still holding Tony's hand.

"He's stable. He's just gonna be extremely sore." Bruce replies to Nat and then moves to sit down, as though he can't look at Tony for too long, as fear of angering the other guy.

Clint was steering the Quinjet, even though he could have easily put it on autopilot. He needed a distraction. Which Steve understood. He knew that Clint was listening intently though. Just incase things for his friend got worse.

Steve sighed frustratedly.

They finally landed and everyone helped load Tony and the armor out of the Quinjet.

Steve stopped and gently grabbed Natasha's arm, more out of fear she'd hurt him, rather than the other way around. She looked back at him and he had a helpless and scared face on.

"We need to prepare for when Elijah strikes again." Which was NOT what Steve wanted to say.

Natasha appears to catch onto this but just pats his hand before heading inside.

Steve all but growls to himself and follows her lead.

Something stops him and as soon as the rest of the team is out of sight, he dares to turn around.

He sees Elijah leaning on the guard rail and smirking.

Steve glares and stomps towards him. He is suddenly stopped and can't move forward anymore.

Elijah full out smiles and pushes himself so he's standing straight up.

"I bet your wondering why this is happening to you. I mean, who wouldn't?" Elijah circles Steve with a sly grin.

"I have a pretty good idea of what's happening." Steve grinds out through his teeth. His fists were clenched but otherwise he couldn't move.

"Do you know why?" Elijah asks in his ear from behind.

"Why?" Steve asked involuntarily.

"Because I want to hurt your pet genius in the worst ways possible. And what better way to have his childhood hero and love interest do it for me?" He says as though it's obvious. Steve's blood runs cold.

He can't hurt Tony. He knows that the brilliant engineer trusts him more that he lets on. Tony would never forgive him.

"I need to get going. Bigger and better things to do, Stevie. But remember! No telling anyone of my little surprise. Other than that, your will is completely your own. For now." And with that, Elijah was gone. Steve sluggishly went to the medical center.

When he got to Tony's room it was empty. The team had vacated.

Tony was still not awake. He looked small and vulnerable. He was as pale as the sheets that were pulled up to his waist. His arms were covered in bruises and littered in the faint handprints of Elijah. His shoulder looked wrong and and tense, even if Tony was on pain killers. Tony's eye was black now and his cheek was angry red and torn.

Steve feels sick and blaming himself. He sighed. There was a plastic blue chair sitting by Tony's bed. Steve takes a Steve and Tony's hand.

"We have to figure this out Tony. Quick." Steve holds Tony's hand a little tighter, and thinks about the whole situation for the next three hours


	4. Corrupt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up and Steve is ready to solve all this. Elijah has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. it's been a really long time!!! Well I plan to pick this back up now and continue it, if anyone is still interested that is. Let me know in the comments if you want more! As always, hope you enjoy!

Tony came to and honestly wished he hadn't.

His head was sore and clouded, he felt like one big bruise, and Steve was staring at him and... Wait, _what_? Tony did a double take and sat up slightly and scrunched back a bit.

"Can I help you Capsicle?" Tony asked while sitting further up the bed. He ignored the pain in favor of giving his full attention to the man still in his star spangled get up.

"Are you ever able to help correctly?" The blond bites out.

Tony's head has to take a moment to process what he just heard but his heart drops and the air is sucked out of his lungs before he fully understands why.

"Wh- what?" Tony questions. He's incredibly uncharacteristically dumbfounded.

The Captain glares at Tony but there's something more behind the glare. If only Tony was able to see that.

"You heard me. Are there any lives you haven't ruined? With the weapons tech, only abiding the laws that suit you, and let's not forget Afghanistan." Steve stood. Not to leave but rather to loom over a very confused Tony. Tony who was on the verge of a very big panic attack. Not that outwardly showed that.

"Afghanistan was _not_ my fault!" Tony scooted higher up the bed "Obie..!" Steve covered Tony's mouth

" **Enough**! Of course it was your fault Stark! It was your tech! It had your name on it! I read the case files. How many people have to die because of you? When I got out of the ice, they showed me your cause file and said you were an asset. Which surprised me cause I thought they were showing me the enemy." Steve leaned forward and scoffed.

Tony's eyes were wide and he was having troubles breathing. Tears pricked at his eyes but he forced them back.

Steve let out a low laugh and looked down before looking back up at Tony

"I bet you thought we were _friends_. Or that anyone in this team thinks you belong. Well you don't Stark. You're no hero. Never will be." Steve released him and stepped back.

Tony looked up to him and still couldn't catch his breath. _Never let them see that they get to you_. Tony thought to himself as though he were in a stressful interview instead of being torn apart by his childhood idle.

Tony plastered a fake smile that agitated the tear in his cheek and stood up, forcing himself not to waver.

"Thanks for the up lifting pep talk Cap. I'll be sure to leave you and the rest of _your_ team alone from here on. Maybe next time we can talk about my alcoholic tendencies or my severe daddy issues and PTSD." Tony leaves the room quickly and heads straight down to his workshop.

As soon as he's inside he lets out a shaky breath and with the last of his will power says "Jarvis, emergency lockdown of the lab. No one gets in. Not even Pep or Rhodey."

Jarvis hesitates then responds dutifully "yes, sir"

Tony sinks to the floor and the room fades in and out of darkness as he feels the winds of a cold night in a cave in Afghanistan.

He can't breathe as he remembers the torture.

He can't think.

He knows he's screaming but as always.

No one is around to hear.

 

 

Steve is trapped. A prisoner in his own body.

As soon as Tony wakes up he loses all control. He hears himself cruel words and yell at Tony.

In his head he's trying to take control, screaming to Tony that he means absolutely none of it.

When he moves towards Tony he thinks that's the end of it.

But it's worse.

He sees Tony suffering. Tony slipping into a panic. And just like always it continues to worsen.

Until the worst arrives.

Tony pretending to be okay.

Trying to laugh of what he unwillingly just said.

Using the persona he puts on for the press.

But Steve doesn't miss his hands shaking.

Or how he doesn't take full breathes.

Most obvious of all is the plain fear in his eyes.

He's _afraid_ of Steve.

That. That is what killed Steve the most.

His _teammate_ , _who he considered a friend_ , was now scared of him.

But Steve had a feeling, a terrible sickening feeling, that this isn't the worst Elijah wished to do.

Elijah didn't want to kill Tony.

Elijah wanted to _break_ Tony.


	5. Unexpected Comfort From an Unexpected Source

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What??? Another chapter already??? I must really want those comments. Which, yes, they do make the chapters come faster ;*

When Tony's panic attack subsided he took a deep breath and appreciated it since it was the first one he had for a little over an hour.

He stood shakily and moved towards the beat up couch across his work shop.

Just as Tony laid down there was a knock on the glass door. Tony groaned as the knocking persisted.

"Sir, Ms Romanov insists on speaking with you" Is the first thing Jarvis says since Tony told him to place the lab on lockdown. 

"Tell her not now J" Tony groans with an arm over his eyes.

He knows he looks like crap. Bruised, eyes puffy, and shaking worse than anyone on the team has seen.

He gets silence in response but his stomach drops as the door clicks open. He jumps to his feet and turn his back to the door.

He scrubs the tears from his face but still feels like a mess when Natasha puts a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder to turn him towards her. He feels vulnerable and broken but he puts his best smile up even though panic is slowly gripping him again. 

"I'd ask how you got in here but I doubt I'd get an answer I'd like" Tony quips half heartedly. She tilts her head and inspects him.

When her eyes trail up to his face and the tear marks her expression softens slightly and her demeanor slacks. 

"We tried calling you up for dinner ten minutes ago." She says in a softer tone than usual. Tony shrugs and looks to the ground, ashamed at his inability to face his teammates.

No.

They weren't his teammates.

This was Steve's team. And he made it clear Tony didn't belong. 

"Who needs food, huh? I survived without consistent meals for a long time" Tony inwardly cringes at how that came out sounding so depressing.

Natasha studies him longer and watches him carefully as she asks her next question.

"Have you seen Steve yet?" She doesn't miss how Tony visibly flinches.

Then he's flashing that stupid fake grin at her again.

She knows he's hurting.

What she doesn't know is why he's keeping to himself and not letting anyone help. _Cause he's only had himself for the longest time_ she thinks and sighs. She thought Steve would help him but obviously, for some reason, he did the opposite.

Natasha is suddenly unnerved at the situation, that in it's self unusual. She's been through so much in her own life, so much pain in suffering, she knows how to cope on her own. It's her _job_ to cope. But Tony opened himself up to people. Something that was beat in to her never to do. Something she only did with Clint cause he's her closest and dearest friend.

She doesn't know what to do so she does what she sees others do to comfort each other.

She hugs Tony.

Tony freezes and for a second thinks that he's being attacked.

But he soon realizes that Natasha is _hugging_ him.

_Natasha Romanov_ is trying to comfort him.

He returns the hug and buries his face in her shoulder.

No one has hugged him like this since New York. Since Pepper was so worried about him and so angry she left him. Since she decided she couldn't handle being romantically involved with someone like him.

He doesn't know how long he hugs her but he figures she didn't mean for it to be that long and pulls away.

Natasha however only pulls away when he does and still leaves a hand on his shoulder. 

"What happened, Tony?" She asks softly. And Tony thinks that that's the first time in a while he's heard her say his first name. He sighs and shakes his head. 

"Nothing I didn't deserve" he gives her a smile and then continues "thank you. I know showing affection must be difficult for you" he smiles genuinely and Natasha scoffs and shakes her head before play punching him.

She's smiling though which Tony considers an accomplishment. Even if she did hit him on a pretty big bruise. Hiding the pain was worth it.

"But seriously Nat," he puts his hand over her's on his shoulder and grins at her

"Thank you."


	6. Help Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Chapters should be semi regular now

The dinner is tense.

Of course it is.

Tony is bruised, beaten, and uncharacteristically quiet.  Furthermore, he's not sitting at his usual spot next to Steve. 

He always sat in the same spot, rambling to Steve about SI and asking thousands of questions a minute. And Steve, being the ever patient man he is, always listened intently and answered all of the questions that were thrown at him.

Even the ones he didn't talk about with anyone else. Even the one's involving Bucky and Peggy. Tony didn't know that he was the only one Steve talked to about them. But Natasha did. The vigilant assassin knew that Steve and Tony treated each other differently, even if they are the two that fight the most. 

They always were on edge in battle. Always watching and yelling at each other if one of them got too close to danger. Steve was also the only one to successfully make Tony eat regularly. 

So Steve ignoring Tony's existance set off dozens of alarms in Nat's head. She observed her teammates and tried to figure out if anyone else noticed what was going on between Steve and Tony. 

Clint was oblivious. He sat eating on the couch and watching the news. Everyone else was eating around the table.

Bruce had ordered that nights dinner which was some sort of Thai food. The scientist no doubt noticed something was wrong with Tony but most likely chalked it up to what happened the other day with Elijah. 

Thor looks greatly concerned for his friend but doesn't indicate knowing anything else. 

Nat sighs and puts down her fork. The Captain glances up at her but suddenly his gaze shifts to Tony. Natasha sees a glint of fear before his gaze turns into a glare. 

He opens his mouth but before he can say anything Nat stands and gently grabs Tony's arm. 

"Can I talk to you" it comes out more as a rushed statement than a question as she pulls him out of the room behind her. 

He looks confused as they reach the hallway to the elevator. He puts on a fake smile and leans tensely against the wall.

"You know they might think there is something going on here" Tony motions between them. Nat gives him a stern look and pushes his hand down.

"There is something going on but not between us. Whats going on between you and Steve?" Natasha asks and Tony tenses instantly "You two were close and now what? You are back to despising each other?" She steps closer to him. Tony laughs bitterly 

"According to him we were never close" Tony spits out. Natasha is about to ask what he means when Steve shows up next to them. 

"Can I talk to Tony" He says but he's clearly not asking. Nat looks to Tony who looks scared but nods for her to leave. 

Nat gives Steve a look and then walks a little ways down the hallway before hiding to listen in. 

"What did you tell her?" Steve all out growls at Tony. Tony shakes his head

"nothing." 

" _What did you tell her?!_ " Steve accentuates his question by grabbing Tony's collar and slamming him against the wall and holding him there. 

Tony feels panic overtake him and he tries to shove the super soldier away. 

Natasha rushes up and drags Steve away from Tony. 

Tony falls to the ground as his heart pounds against the arc reactor and he feels a panic attack starting to form. 

Nat looks ready to fight but Tony quickly stands and grabs her shoulder 

"It's fine Nat. We were just... messing around." Tony lies through a fake smile as he tries to consentrate on fighting of the panic. Nat gives him an incredious look over her shoulder and then turns her back to Steve to look at Tony. 

She mouths 'are you okay' and Tony gives a turse nod. She turns to glare at Steve 

"Stay here." She walks to the elevator and sends Tony to his floor and tells him she'll be right up before turning back to Steve. She gets ready to yell at him when he says

"it was nothing" She's about to argue when she sees his hands moving. Being best friends with Clint means being fluent in sign language so she instantly knows what Steve wants her to know. 

He nods and she nods back. He walks back towards the communal room and she takes the elevator up to Tony's floor.

She keeps thinking of the phrase until the elevatordings to reveal a dark floor. She looks around and sees a figure huddled in the corner of the room. She walks quietly over and smiles softly as Tony looks up at her.

He had clearly been fighting off a panic attack and it seems like he failed. She sits next to him and pulls him against her so his head is under her chin and her arm is wrapped around his shoulders.

They sit like that for an hour while Tony stiffles sobs and Natasha thinks of what Steve had signed.

_'Help him. Help me'_


	7. Protective Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its me again! Just to start off, I love protective Natasha and sleepy Tony is just a bonus! Also, "вставай, мой друг" is russian for "wake up (or get up ) my friend" not "get up, idiot". Nat just isn't ready for Tony to rub it in her face every two seconds that she said they were friends ;)

Natasha stayed on Tony's floor with the shaken up engineer. He had tried to blow the whole thing off but Nat refused to leave. She turned on the lights and asked Jarvis to not let anyone up to the floor.

Tony was curled up on the couch with a blanket and coffee while Natasha made him a new dinner since the Thai dinner was still on the communal floor. She had made a quick trip to her floor to get all the ingredients she needed for Borscht.

Nat was sure not to run into any of the others and made the trip as quickly as possible.

"Tony?" She asked as the elevator doors opened. She put the ingredients down on the counter and walked silently over to the bundle on the couch. The assassin found him curled up and sleeping seemingly soundly.

Natasha couldn't fight back a soft smile as she ran a hand through his tousled hair.

She thought back to how wrong she was about the man in front of her. He wasn't just someone who paid for the damages caused by the avengers in battle. Or just the man who housed them.

He was a part of the team.

And what ever is happening with Steve- no, _to_ steve - needed to be stopped. And Nat had an idea of who could be causing all this.

The problem was she and the rest of the team couldn't do anything to Elijah while he controlled Steve. She also couldn't let the ass know that she was on to him.

She thought back to Steve holding Tony against the wall and how scared Tony had looked.

Something started to burn in her chest and she was suddenly furious. Natasha had to stop this. She couldn't fail Tony and Steve.

_Steve_.

This must be killing him. Natasha always noticed the look of happiness in Steve's eyes whenever he was around the distant genius. The way he opened up. And the way he didn't act like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

The two oblivious idiots didn't acknoledge their feelings for each other though, much to Natasha's dismay.

She took a calming breath and went to start the soup to take her mind of the current state of her two friends.

A short hour later the Borscht is hot and ready for the engineer that has sprawled himself out on the couch. She places the bowl on the table in front of him and smiles at his opened mouth snoring.

"Tony, вставай, мой друг" she said lightly in smooth russian. Tony opened his eyes grogily and smiled at Nat.

"What does that mean?" Nat smiled and hit his leg gently

"get up, idiot. Soups ready" Tony looked to the table and grinned

"for me?" He motioned at himself and sat up Nat grinned and turned on the TV. She relaxed in to the couch close to Tony, still feeling very protective of the man.

She flipped through the chanels until a peculiar show with demons and a very unhealthy codependent relationship between brothers came on the screen. Natasha was paying close attention to the show while Tony happily devoured his soup.

Jarvis' voice broke the comfortable atmosphere and Tony and Natasha stop and look at each other.

"Sir, Mr. Rogers is requesting to be brought up to your floor." If the AI could sound annoyed, he most definitely would right now. Tony's face fell and his gaze dropped to the floor. Natasha felt anger but not towards the supersoldier on the lower floor. After this was all done, she was most definitely going to make that asshole Elijah's life a living hell.

"Tell him Tony isn't here, will you Jarvis?" Natasha said as she leaned her head against Tony's shoulder. More to comfort him than anything else.

Natasha usually wasn't this affectionate or friendly with anyone, but she had no clue on how Tony is holding up or what will tear him down.

Tony lets out a sigh of relief and lets his head fall back as they continue to watch the strange show. Eventually the show introduced angels (it was some sort of marathon on tv) and Natasha was uninterested with the idea but one in particular she liked.

Tony had fallen asleep once again, with his head on Nat's shoulder.

Natasha glanced down at him and murmured "jeez, Tony, when was the last time you slept?"

"Sir hadn't slept for 75 hours prior to earlier this evening" Natasha glanced at the man and shook her head. 

"Stark men really are made out of Iron. And idiocy." She pulled her legs up on to the couch and continued watching the show until her Starkphone rang. She cursed and moved Tony gently so he was leaning on the other side of the couch. She walked towards the kitchen island and answered, rolling her eyes at the caller ID

"Yes, Clint?" She grinned and leaned against the counter.

"Where are you? Cap said Tony is out and no one has seen you around the tower" Clint tried his best not to sound concerned but Nat just smiled, knowing he was worried. Even if he had absolutely no reason to be.

Natasha opened her mouth and almost told the truth but she knew that Steve had to think Tony wasn't in the tower. And Natasha had no reason to be on Tony's floor alone. She frowned and easily lied

"Tony wanted to show me a great Russian cuisine place outside of the city and then some of his rich people bars. We'll be back by tomorrow." She bit her lip. She hated lying to Clint but right now Tony needed her. Clint paused for a second and then replied

"okay. Well see you in the morning. And remember! Its your turn to make breakfast!" He said sternly before hanging up. Natasha shook her head and smiled

"leave it to him to make it about food" The spy returned to the couch and Tony instantly moved back towards her in his deep sleep. She unmuted the show and smiled as she rested her head agaisnt Tony's.

She would keep her teammate and friend safe.

Letting Elijah out of this alive was no longer a question in Natasha's mind


	8. Let's Have Some Fun, Mr. Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry

Steve was fuming. Not because of Tony, but because of what he did to Tony. The supersoldier was down in the gym, working on his 7th punching bag.

Steve usually wasn't out for blood when it came to bad guys. But this time he was going to rip Elijah apart.

He heard a smug laugh and froze mid punch.

Steve spun around and glared at the man currently leaning against the wall. Steve let out something akin to a growl and attempted to lunge at the smug bastard.

Key word being _attempted_.

As soon as he took his first step his muscles rebelled and froze in place. There was another smug laugh and Elijah began circling Steve.

"Isn't this funny?" He smirked and leaned over his shoulder and grinned like the cat that ate the canary. "The man out of time," he motioned with his septor free hand "frozen again." He let out a sadistic chuckle and came full circle back into Steve's view. Steve glared and tried as hard as he possibly could to move.

"What do you want?" Steve's expression changed to one of pain. "I'll do anything. Just please, no more hurting Tony." Steve nearly pleaded. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Steve never wanted to hurt his team mates.

But especially Tony.

Elijah grinned and tilted his head

"especially Tony eh?" His grin widened when he saw the confusion and fear on Steve's face. "I'm inside your head Stevie. And this has grown to be more than just Tony. Since you and the other wee heroes are so hellbent on protecting this monster, I think I'll do the world a favor and open your eyes." Steve shook his head and let out a disbelieving laugh

"You obviously don't know our Tony. My Tony. He's changed for the better in the last few years. He changed for the better even before the Avengers." Elijah nodded and looked contemplative

"you're refering to Afghanistan, correct?" Steve tilted his head. He vaguely remembered the kidnapping being mentioned in Tony's file but SHIELD never mentioned any graphic details.

As soon as Steve thought it, Elijah seemed giddy with his new idea.

"I think you need to know more about on Anthony Stark. And what better way than through his memories?" Steve felt his heart drop.

When he opened his eyes again his vision was blury and there was a white hot pain in his chest. He wanted to cry out but his throat was raw.

Suddenly he was standing on the other side of what appeared to be a dark, dusty, cave.

"You know," he jumped at the voice. He turned to see Elijah staring at the scene in front of them. "I was going to have you _experience_ Stark's pain, Captain, but I think the best way to hurt you," suddenly guards burst into the room and drag the figure on the table up. He sees clearly now its Tony. He makes a move forward but Elijah stops him. "Is to see _him_ suffer."

Tony looks bloody, beaten, and worn out. But when the guards start to move him life is kicked back into him. He struggles against them as he holds what looks to be a car battery against his chest. Theres another man who isn't in a guard uniform in the room. He looks like he desperately wants to help but knows he would make it worse.

"No! No please! Please no more!" Steve's heart clenches. He's never heard Tony sound so scared before. Not in the face of death, not wgile falling out of the sky, and not even while on the bad side of a god.

"What are you trying to prove, Elijah? That Tony didn't make weapons for the enemy? That he chose months of torture instead of building the weapons for his own freedom?" Elijah shrugged.

"Maybe I just wanted to see the pain on your face as they waterboarded Stark." Steve whipped his head around and felt his legs try and give out from under him.

Tony, _his tony,_  is being held face first into a big container of water. Steve lets gapes as Tony thrashes.

Steve can't seem to get any air in his lungs either. Then the genius stills and Steve's heart drops. The guards pull Tony out and throw him onto the cold floor. One of the guards steps on his chest and Tony's gasping for air again.

Steve takes in a shakey breath and turns to glare at Elijah. The sadistic bastard is grinning ear to ear and then they're back in the gym. Steve growls and feels pure hatred coursing through his viens.

"You see, Mr. Rogers, Tony let my entire family die in the battle of New York. He saved the rest of the families in the restaurant. But he didn't save mine." Steve shook his head

"We try and save everyone we can-"

"Well you didn't save my little girl!" Elijah shouted. His smug grin replaced with hatred. He looked truly like a man who had lost everything. "She turned 3 that day. I held her in my arms as she..." he trailed off and glared at Steve.

He moved slowly towards Steve with calculated steps. He brought the septor up and pointed it at the supersoldier.

"I'm starting to see that the Avengers as a whole is the real problem. Let me ask you this, Stevie, how do you kill something?" Steve tilted his head "c'mon Stevie. It isn't that difficult. All you have to take out the heart or the brain." Elijah's grin reformed and he lowered the septor. "And fortunately for me," Steve walked forward against his own wishes and fear started rising in his chest. "I know the heart and the brain of the Avengers," Elijah took the last step forward and whispered in Steve's ear "Anthony Edward Stark."

Steve's blood ran cold and he opened his mouth to demand Tony be left alone but nothing came out. Elijah chuckled and patted Steve's cheek "And who better to kill him than his secret admirer?"

Steve felt like the world was crashing down around him. This was too much. "Lets not waste any time now Stevie! Jarvis isn't invincible to magic and the assassin has finally left dear Mr. Stark's floor." Steve started walking to the elevator against his will

"Lets have some fun" Elijah and Steve murmered jointly, both with wicked grins spreading across their faces.

But inside Steve Grant Rogers was crumbling.


	9. Things Left Unsaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Got some pinning in this chapter along with some violence and cursing! 
> 
>  
> 
> FAIR WARNING. VIOLENCE. CURSING.
> 
> also, thank you for the commenters kicking my butt into gear on writting this chapter! You are greatly appreciated!!!

Tony stretched out on his couch and yawned. He opened his eyes to find that Natasha had finally left. Most likely to take a quick shower and get some shut eye. He couldn't blame her. She had, after all, taken care of him when he honestly expected no one to.

The living rim was dimly lit in warm light. Just enough to be comforting but not enough to hurt his tired eyes. He wrapped the blue fuzzy blanket around himself and was about to get up when the soothing light cut out into darkness.

The faint glow from the arc reactor was all that kept the room from being pitch black. Tony jumped to his feet and started backing up towards the closest wall

"This isn't funny, J. Turn the lights back on" he half heartedly demanded before tripping over a foot rest and falling on his back.

Tony groaned as all his bruises, aches, and pains hit him like the hulk had just tap danced on top of him. He was able to ignore it though when the elevator dinged.

The genius panicked to get up but just managed to tangle himself hopelessly in the blanket. The doors slid open and Tony watched fearfully as he waited for someone to step out.

"Nat? Can you give me a hand please? You can laugh about it all you want later." He called out hopefully. When there was no reply he started struggling again.

Every ounce of fight left him when he heard footstep coming out of the elevator.

Fear flooded him as he tried to convince himself that he was being ridiculous.

The footsteps stopped right in front of him and he looked up and saw Steve standing above him. He sighed in relief at the sight of his boyish smile. Steve had been angry at him earlier, but that had been for a good reason, right? Tony knew Steve would only be that angry if Tony had really fucked up.

But something twisted in Tony's stomach as he noticed something off about the other man's smile.

Steve untangled Tony with ease and if Tony didn't feel like a damned fool.

The genius had a thank you on his lips when Steve slammed him against the wall with a great amount of his supersoldier strength and held Tony there.

Steve still had the off smile on his face but his eyes held pure sorrow that Tony has never seen before.

"Steve?" He gasped out as the grip on both of his shoulders tightened. Next thing he knew he was on the ground with the blond kneeling over him.

" _You_ are the problem Tony. You are tearing this team apart," Steve moved a strand of hair gently from Tony's face before using the same hand to choke him, "I am doing this for them." Tony struggled and tried to move away. All he got for his efforts were four swift punches to the face from the hand that was on his shoulder just a moment ago.

A blood chilling crunch was heard but all Tony could focus on was what he did to make Steve this angry. He thought they were friends. Some days Tony even caught himself selfishly wishing to be _more_...

He was brought back to reality when the hand around his neck had tightened.

"You see, your arrogance and blatant lack of responsibility is gonna get them hurt one day. And as leader, I can't let that happen." Steve moved so he was kneeling next to Tony.

The supersoldier paused and looked down at the billionaire sprawled out in front of him.

Steve gave a smile one would give to a naive child. He bent over and kissed Tony on the forehead like they were just two lovers settling in for the night.

After a few moments he pulled away with and with his face revealing nothing, he started punching Tony's abdomin and ribs with enthusiasm.

Tony opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. His world faded in and out of darkness as his childhood hero tried to cave in his ribs.

After what felt like a century, Steve stopped and stood up. His nuckles covered in Tony's blood and looking solemn. Tony heard Elijah laugh and come into his view.

"Good work captain! I may have been controlling you but you really out did yourself! It's unlikely Anthony with survive this!" Elijah clasped a hand on Steve's shoulder. "That being said I'll no longer be needing you, for now." The smug man in a tux vanished and Steve staggered and held his head.

A moment later the supersoldier jerked his head up and gaped at Tony, who was unable to even blink. Steve rushed forward and fell unceremoniously to his knees next to the man who was supposed to be made of Iron.

"Oh God. Oh please Tony, no." He muttered and cupped Tony's face in both hands carefully.

Tony was in very bad shape but he understood it wasn't Steve's fault.

Was it bad he felt over the moon that Steve didn't hate him at a time like this?

Nat would probably say he needs to get his priorities straight.

"Tony! Stay with me dammit!" Steve cried as he looked around helplessly.

Did Tony have his eyes closed? What is it so bright in here all of a sudden? Tony contemplated to himself as Steve yelled at Jarvis to tell them team to get up here ASAP.

Even when he was dying his brain wouldn't shut up.

_Was_ he dying? He didn't want to die.

This realization silenced his brain as he grabbed one of Steve's hands.

Steve's head whipped around so fast it hurt Tony's neck.

Or maybe that was the strangulation.

Steve was breathing hard and he had tears brimming his absolutely  _gorgeous_ blue eyes.

Tony just wanted to stare at them but he had to do something... something important... fuck what was it? Oh, right!

"N-not," His throat burned and the world was going dark fast. But Steve had to know. "N-not your f-fault." Steve looked utterly _crushed_ and Tony just smiled as much as he could muster.

He squeezed Steve's hand and let the numb darkness consume him.

"Tony? _Tony!_ "


End file.
